Zeldris
Meliodas Estarossa |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |abilities = God Hellblaze |equipment = Shortsword |manga = Chapter 109 }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Piety of the Ten Commandments. He is also the Demon King's representative as well as his youngest son. Appearance Zeldris greatly resembles his brother Meliodas, though with a few slight differences. His hair is black and grows counterclockwise to Meliodas' and they both have the same demon mark, except his is over his left eye instead of his right similar to his other older brother, Estarossa. His attire is crimson in color and have an insignia (presumably representing the Demon Clan) on several places. He has silver gauntlets and carries his sword by a strap on his hip. Personality Zeldris is very calm and collected, seemingly not easy to anger. Like his brother, Meliodas, Zeldris appears to have good commanding and leadership skills. Despite being a demon and seemingly evil by nature, Zeldris does seem to have a somewhat caring side, 3,000 years ago when tasked with executing the vampire clan for their planned betrayal he instead chose to seal them instead of kill them all, for Gelda's sake, showing he may have cared for her. Zeldris is confident in his abilities. Clashing with his own brother Meliodas in the past, a very powerful opponent and remain unfazed about the prospect of doing so again and even initiating an attack against him. He also seems to be unwilling to negotiate with Meliodas despite being brothers and seems to hold a grudge against Meliodas, being labelled as a traitor among Zeldris and his fellow Ten Commandments. His confidence in his own abilities develops a certain degree of arrogance towards beings weaker than him. Likewise, he doubts Fraudrin's abilities because of him not being able to obliterate a country of humans. In his own words, the only things left for him are rage towards Meliodas and a desire for vengeance against the other four races. History 3,000 years ago During the great war, Zeldris was tasked with executing a clan of vampires who attempted to overthrow the Demon King. However, instead of killing them, he sealed them away for Gelda's sake. Sometime in the past Zeldris clashed with his brother Meliodas. Near the end of the war, he was sent to capture or kill the recently escaped Gowther, during which he easily defeated the Giant King Drole, and offered him and the Fairy King positions in the Ten Commandments. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Zeldris was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Zeldris and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Zeldris and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and concludes that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle as if there was a great battle fought there before noticing his brother Estarossa in a laid-back self, relaxing in the castle's ruins much to Zeldris' chagrin. Later on, the Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Istar arc Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence, Galand who was determined to finish off where he started. Melodias battled and defeated Galand in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galand was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Afterword, Zeldris suggest the Ten Commandments to split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster while calming Galand down after his loss against Meliodas. However, Zeldris remain behind as Estarossa refuse to move as he want to relax after being sealed for so long while Zeldris decided to look around. Great Fight Festival arc Zeldris is revealed to have toppled the Kingdom of Camelot's royal capitol, single-handedly, seemingly having parted ways with Estarossa. Later on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia who are facing off against Meliodas. As he stands face to face with his brother, Meliodas immediately attempts to slash him across the chest. Completely unfazed, Zeldris was able to not only avoid the attack but cut Meliodas' arm off. Meliodas then kicks him in the face and attempts to reattach his arm, but Zeldris, unharmed, steps on it to prevent it from reattaching, and calls Grayroad over to place his Jubaku Ensa on Meliodas, to prevent him from escaping. Zeldris later tells a now severely beaten Meliodas that his death will be the first part of their revenge and if it were not for his betrayal, the Demon Clan would have not been defeated in the war. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Zeldris is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he possesses the mysterious jet-black power of darkness which he can use for a variety of purposes, such as forming wings to fly. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence. According to Meliodas, Zeldris has power equivalent to the Demon King and Supreme Deity. Zeldris possesses immense strength, able to single-handedly render Camelot's entire military forces, the second most powerful kingdom in Britannia, completely powerless with ease. Furthermore, he is capable of fighting on par with his elder brother Meliodas, and easily defeated Drole, the Giant King, with a single kick. He has shown extremely fast reflexes, cutting Meliodas' arm off in one swing before the latter was able to behead him. He is also very durable, as he was unfazed after being attacked by Meliodas with his demon mark activated. Abilities * |Goddo|literally meaning "Demon King"}}: Zeldris' innate power. According to Zeldris, the Demon King lent his magic power to him for him to use. * ・ |Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"}}: A mysterious ability possessed by Zeldris that allows him to generate black flames. It also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. Commandment Zeldris was bestowed with the commandment of |Keishin}} by the Demon King. Any who turn their back to Zeldris are treated as committing an act of treachery, and are cursed into serving the Demon King, and by extension Zeldris himself, who is acting as the Demon King's representative. Weapons Zeldris wields a shortsword that lacks a sharp point on the end and instead is curved all the way round. He demonstrates expertise in swordplay, using it in a manner similar to Iaido, slashing off his brother's arm and resheathing his blade instantaneously. Power Level Relationships Meliodas The relationship between the two as it is now is one of hostility. While Meliodas feels some level of guilt towards Zeldris when not confronting him, Zeldris seems to harbor nothing but anger towards his traitorous brother. The exact details of their relationship 3,000 years ago before is unclear but he seems to be unforgiving of Meliodas' actions, whatever they may be, in the present day. Elizabeth Liones Zeldris seems to have a grudge against Elizabeth, believing that she is the reason Meliodas suffers. Ten Commandments Estarossa Though Zeldris seems occasionally exasperated with Estarossa's lazy demeanor, Zeldris looks up to his elder brother and respects him greatly. When Estarossa was about to be consumed by Escanor's Cruel Sun, Zeldris rushes into the fray despite the danger to himself in order to save him. Galand Zeldris seems to hold Galand in contempt, viewing the older demon's pride as symbolic of why the Ten Commandments were humiliated and sealed in the war. When Galand urges Melascula to locate Meliodas after he "greets" them Zeldris simply replies that, Galand as he was then, would merely be defeated again and that he should cool his head and think, seemingly summarizing his issues with Galand. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Execution **Hobbies: Dragon hunting **Daily Routine: Goddess slaying **Favorite food: Dragon meat **Dream/Hope: Perfect victory **Charmpoint: Nothing *So far, he not only has the highest power level shown in the entire series, but has a higher power level than that of his two older brothers: Meliodas (60,000) & Estarossa (60,000). However, Meliodas' current power level has been measured with his power suppressed. References }} Navigation es:Zeldris Fr:Zeldris Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists